Hollyanna Witherspoon
Hollyanna Witherspoon is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures," an ally to Team Bandicoot, and Cale’s love interest. Voices * Aoi Teshima (Japanese; Teenager) * Yuri Shiratori (Japanese; Adult) * Mackenzie Foy (English; Teenager) * Meg Ryan (English; Adult) * Xóchitl Ugarte (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Dulce Guerrero (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Michelle Jenner (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Marta Barbará (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Carla López (Catalan; Teenager) * Marta Barbará (Catalan; Adult) * Clara Quilichini (French; Teenager) * Céline Monsarrat French; Adult) * Fanny-Maude Roy (Canadian French; Teenager) * Lisette Dufour (Canadian French; Adult) * Laura Elßel (German; Teenager) * Anja Kling (German; Adult) * Veronica Benassi (Italian; Teenager) * Tosca (Italian; Teenager; As Tiziana Tosca Donati) * Ana Vieira (Portuguese; Teenager) * Isabel Ribas (Portuguese; Adult) * Pamella Rodriguês (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Mônica Rossi (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Jolin Tsai (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Sylvia Wang (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wú Xiǎo-Lěi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Mǎ Xiǎo-Jì (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Chan Wai-Lam (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager; As Kelly Chen) * So Lai-Saan (Cantonese Chinese; Adult; As Cecilia So) * Ahn So-Yeon (Korean; Teenager) * Lee Jin-Hwa (Korean; Adult) * Julie Lund (Danish; Teenager) * Nicoline Møller (Danish; Adult) * Kirsten Fennis (Dutch; Teenager) * Laura Vlasblom (Dutch; Adult) * Hedvig Heijne (Swedish; Teenager) * Helen Sjöholm (Swedish; Adult; As Marie Sjöholm Granditsky) * Ólöf Kristín Þorsteinsdóttir (Icelandic; Teenager) * Sigrún Edda Björnsdóttir (Icelandic; Adult) * Anine Kruse (Norwegian; Teenager) * Merethe Trøan (Norwegian; Adult) * Chanjira Nimpitakpong (Thai; Teenager) * Natthaphatson Simasathian (Thai; Adult; As Natthaphatson S.) * Angelina Gryazeva (Russian; Teenager) * Vera Voronkova (Russian; Adult) * Justyna Kowalska (Polish; Teenager) * Katarzyna Skrzynecka (Polish; Adult) * Sara Parikka (Finnish; Teenager) * Petra Karjalainen (Finnish; Adult) * Virág Koller (Hungarian; Teenager) * Erika Pápai (Hungarian; Adult) * Iríni Rouvá (Greek; Teenager) * Mitró Alikáki (Greek; Adult) * Meshi Kleinstein (Hebrew; Teenager) * Alona Alexander (Hebrew; Adult) * Raivp Ahmed (Arabic; Teenager) * Rasha Rizq (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Hollyanna is a 14 year old girl with short black hair with purple bangs hanging down around her face, blue eyes, and wearing a white cropped tanktop with pink spaghetti straps and a pink stripe at the bottom, black knee-length leggings, a green miniskirt, a cyan belt with a silver buckle, white socks, dark red boots with white soles, and a gold necklace. At age 20, Hollyanna wears a pink short-sleeved blouse with frilly white neck and sleeve rims, green pants, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, and dark red ballet slippers, yet she retains her black hair with the purple bangs, blue eyes, and gold-necklace. During the fall season, her outerwear is a green long-sleeved jacket and a cyan newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a green long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and cyan socks, along with her dark red boots with white soles. Her winter outerwear is a purple snow hat with a green pom-pom, a brown long-sleeved coat, black snow pants, pink mittens, a pink scarf, and cyan boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, her pajamas consist a pale blue short-sleeved shirt and purple long pajama pants in the spring. Her pajamas consist a pale blue sleeveless silk nightgown in the summer. Her pajamas are a purple long-sleeved nightgown, purple long pajama pants, and purple slippers in both the fall and the winter. Her party outfit is a purple short-sleeved party dress with a dark purple sash around her waist, purple stockings, purple shoes, a purple garden-style hat, and purple gloves, and sometimes carried a purple silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a short-sleeved dress with white short, puffy sleeves, pale pink ruffles at the neckline and on the bottom of the dress, a dark pink bodice, a pale pink sash, and pale pink linings in the center of the bodice and dress skirt, a white petticoat, and red ballet slippers. Her swimsuit is a purple two-piece swimsuit. When going to church, she wears a green long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves attached to the long sleeves, a dark green bodice, and a green brim on her neckline, a white petticoat, and black ballet slippers. Her Halloween costume is a Dorothy Gale costume consisting a white short-sleeved blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue gingham overall dress, blue socks, and red shoes. Episode Appearances Season 1 * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories (Flashbacks and appears at the very end as an adult) Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Like Cale, Hollyanna is in high school and in 9th grade. In fact, she is in the same class as he is. *In Seasons 1-3, Hollyanna starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3's last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a teenager. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans